


For Orzammar

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarven Politics, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Natia and Sereda make a deal.





	For Orzammar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I'll make a deal with you," Sereda said, still sharpening her dagger. "I'll come with you and hear what my treacherous brother has to say for himself, if you make amends with your mother." Natia sighed, but did not object.

"Fine, we'll go and see the old hag. You know, _Morrigan_ called her that?"

"Bhelen wanted me dead, Nat." Natia rested her calloused hand on Sereda's, marvelling at the softness of her kid gloves.

"I know. I know how hard this must be, and honestly, _fuck_ Bhelen, but...I owe it to Rica. To her boy. My _nephew_."

"I understand." Sereda let her squeeze her hand, half-smiling as Natia's fingers found the ring she'd gifted her. "I...would have done anything for him." Natia stilled her hand.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I will." She knew she would, in time. Natia wasn't only doing this for her family. Sereda had heard Lord Harrowmont's suggestions herself, but it had been Natia who'd put two and two together. She always had been able to see the bigger picture, and she always wanted to do the right thing. For the casteless, and even for the kingdom that had all but abandoned them.

Had that not been the very thing that attracted her to Natia? Well, that and her adorable freckles. And the way she handled a bow. And her-

"Thank you, Sereda. Truly. We'll hear him out, and if we don't like what we hear...well..."

"We'll do the right thing," Sereda assured her, one hand still on the hilt of her dagger. "For Orzammar."


End file.
